


An omega's choice

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student at a school shouldn't be a big deal, but it just might be when the student in question turns out to be an unmated omega. Finding a match is something Jared has longed for, but the forming of a mateship is in the hands of the omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An omega's choice

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings from LiveJournal
> 
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - a/b/o, underage, age difference (Jensen 17, Jared 30), knotting, student/teacher, public sex.

Jared looked around the classroom, taking in the books placed on each desk, the markers waiting at the whiteboard and all his papers neatly prepared on top of his desk. He was ready for the start of the new semester and all he needed was students to fill the school building with so much noise it would be hard to hear himself think.

When he had first started as a teacher, the first months had been almost unbearable but Jared loved his job and he powered through it all and now, some six months past his thirtieth birthday, the school was like a second home. He reached across the desk to nudge at a pen until it was lined up perfectly with the others even though he knew it wouldn't matter. For as perfect at his classroom looked, it would be nothing short of chaos within hours of the students returning. But maybe that was how things should be.

"Mr. Padalecki, I see you're all prepared for the next semester."

Jared looked up, startled, to see Principal Beaver standing in the doorway, looking around Jared's classroom.

"I am," Jared agreed. "I'm feeling good about this year, for some reason."

"Maybe because that little horror Hardings moved away?" Beaver suggested with a smirk that had Jared laughing.

"That might have something to do with it," he agreed because Taylor Hardings had really been a pain to deal with, and his parents not much better.

"Can't be easy to move halfway through your senior year though," Beaver commented as he walked inside, sitting down on one of the empty benches. "We'll have a new student as well, but he's not arriving for another month or two, got some of the paperwork already though."

"Senior as well?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Principal Beaver said with a nod. "Guess his parents got a job here, I mean, why else would someone move to this place?"

"Scenery?" Jared suggested, looking outside to where rain was sloshing down against the window. "He'll be in my classes?"

"Looks like," Beaver confirmed. "His grade points to him mostly being in AP classes."

Jared nodded and he couldn't hide the smile. Nothing like trading someone like Hardings for a student that actually sounded interested in school. It was the one thing that made Jared really love his teaching job, the fact that he had so many AP classes.

"What is he?" Jared asked.

"The papers haven't said yet, but I'm assuming alpha or beta. I mean, who would wanna risk moving an unmated omega of that age?"

Jared nodded, it was true after all. If the boy still hadn't met a match in his old school it was better to keep him there until he graduated instead of risking a triggered heat with the arrival of new alphas in his life. A small part of Jared was sad though: none of the omegas in town had smelled like they said a matching omega would and Jared wanted to smell that sweet scent. He wanted an omega with chemistry matching his own but in a town of mostly beta population, the pickings were slim. It was also hard to find a match when more and more omegas chose not to go with their instincts, instead opting to try to force a mating bond, even though a bond like that would never be as strong as a real match would be. That wasn't what Jared wanted, he wanted the intoxicating need of a match and when Principal Beaver left the classroom Jared sat looking out at the heavy rain coming down, longing for the day he'd find a match.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen looked out the window at the grey world outside.

It wasn't really the best impression of his new town that he could have imagined, and the mere thought of starting a new school on his birthday was enough to make him want to return to bed. His father's excuses didn't really matter in that moment, even though he know it was a promotion his father had been working towards for years. He wanted to curse the firm for not allowing them to wait another few months because Jensen knew his first few days would be stressful to say the least. Most omega's had found a mate by eighteen; it wasn't like there was just one alpha with the right chemistry out there and even if he found a match he didn't need to mate with them. It was just that at eighteen, with college life closing in, he really wanted to mate and he hoped that the day he found an alpha match that it would be someone worthwhile.

"Jensen!"

His father's voice carried up from downstairs and Jensen walked over to pull the door open before he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want a ride to school? Well, you could take the car, since I don't start until tomorrow."

It wasn't often that Jensen got to borrow the car and he couldn't wait until the day he could afford his own but arriving to school by himself would be so much better than being dropped of by his dad. Giving himself a quick glance in the mirror, Jensen grabbed his bag and quickly made his way downstairs.

"Really, I can take the car?" he asked, almost sliding over the kitchen floor in his soft socks.

Alan Ackles was standing at the kitchen counter, sipping at a big cup of coffee and there was another steaming cup waiting beside him. Jensen smiled and walked over to grab his own cup, inhaling the warm aroma for a moment before he took a deep sip, ignoring the scalding heat of it.

"Why not?" Alan said with a shrug.

Jensen just looked at him, because they both knew just why it was a big thing to offer but neither of them really wanted to address it. As an unmated omega, it was almost unheard of for someone like Jensen to drive himself to school no matter what age he was. In their old town Jensen had lived close enough to walk the three blocks to school and even that had been something that made people whisper behind his back.

"Thanks," Jensen said.

He knew he didn't really need to say more than that, his father would understand just how grateful he was for never being treated as too weak or too fragile to actually live a full life.

"I figured you'd wanna take the car and get some breakfast as you go," Alan said, putting away his empty cup in the dishwasher.

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. "That would be awesome."

His father's idea meant even more time that Jensen would have to himself before he had to arrive at school and truth be told, he really could do with a greasy takeaway-style breakfast as well.

"And Jensen?" his father said even as he was walking towards the door, most likely to do some work in their little garden.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck today, don't let the knot-heads get to you."

Jensen burst out laughing at that and he walked over to give his dad a quick hug, still smiling as he returned to the last of his coffee. Being the omega son of two betas hadn't always been easy, even less so when Jensen's mother passed away soon after his tenth birthday, but at least it had meant that he had never been forced into the mold of what people expected of a young omega.

"I won't," Jensen said quietly even though Alan had already left the room.

-¤-

"This wasn't what we expected."

Jensen's heart plummeted down to his belly when Principal Beaver looked between the papers in his hands and then over to where Jensen was fidgeting nervously in his chair, pancakes and bacon churning unpleasantly in his belly.

"I'm sorry?" Jensen started slowly.

"What? No, this isn't your fault," the Principal said quickly. "It's just that none of us expected for our new student to be an omega, much less an unmated one."

It wasn't the first time that Jensen's gender had been something he had to fight against and he should have known that a new town and a new school wouldn't really make a difference in that respect. He looked around the office, shelves stocked full of books and binders and even without walking over he could see some dust on the less used ones. That alone was a difference from his old school where the Principal's office had been close to sterile.

"You do realize that there is a big chance you'll find at least one match in a school this size?" Principal Beaver asked, tugging Jensen's thoughts back to the present.

"I know," Jensen said around the sudden lump in his throat.

It was something he and his dad had been talking about when Alan decided to take the job offer despite the fact that it meant moving mid-semester, something he would never have done without Jensen accepting the mating looming in a not-too-distant future.

"I do hope that despite a mating, you will be able to finish the year," the Principal said, surprising Jensen. "It's not that we don't want you here, Mr. Ackles, and I can only imagine how overwhelming this must be for you. If any issues arises, we will make the best of it all."

"Thank you," Jensen breathed out on a sigh of relief.

A few more words were exchanged and Jensen was handed quite a few papers, his schedule and the combination to his locker among them, before he was free to leave and find his way to the first class. One that he knew he would be late to, considering he had heard the bell when he first stepped into the Principal's office. He wished they had given him a map but to his surprise he crashed into a fellow student just outside the door to Principal Beaver's office.

"Hey, new guy."

Jensen managed to get himself balanced up without dropping all his papers, only to find himself face to face with a redheaded boy who was looking him up and down and sniffing the air before an eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Wow, didn't expect that," the guy said and Jensen prepared himself for questions or even the kind of ridicule that he had been used to in his old school. "Guess it makes sense they asked me and not one of the betas they usually task with this."

It was only then that Jensen realized that the boy in front of him was an omega as well, his scent softer than that of an alpha or beta and when Jensen's gaze fell down to the boy's wrist he saw a thin band of silver there, obvious proof that he was mated already.

"I'm Jensen, but I guess you already knew that," Jensen said, barely able to look away from the silver bracelet.

"Daniel," the other omega said with a small bow of his head. "What's your first class?"

Jensen looked down at the schedule in his hand, frowning at some of the long hours he knew he would have in front of him but he smiled when he realized that some of them would be his favorite subjects.

"English now," Jensen said. "Followed by Social Studies."

"Then it's this way," Daniel said, reaching out to wrap one hand around Jensen's wrist as he dragged him along down the corridor. "Do you have Singer or Gamble for Social?"

Looking down at his schedule again Jensen looked over the names lined up for his classes but they didn't really tell him much; hopefully Daniel would be kind enough to give him some of the inside info of the people that would be in charge of Jensen's education.

"Gamble," Jensen said. "And....Pada...lecki for English."

"Mr. Padalecki is a great teacher," Daniel said and Jensen thought he could hear a hint of awe in his voice. "He's...well, all of them really...this school is good to omegas."

Jensen had already guessed as much even though it wasn't something he had expected, not after the school he had left behind, a town where everyone worshipped omegas but no one seemed to think they could actually do anything besides get pregnant.

"Alpha?" Jensen asked, because while a mating with a big age difference was unusual, it wasn't unheard of.

"Unmated," Daniel confirmed and they both drifted off into silence as they made their way towards the classroom.

They didn't really need to speak about it, each knew what the other was thinking and Jensen knew that there was always the possibility that any alpha he found might be one to trigger that _extra_ inside of him and once that happened he could only hope that he kept his head clear enough to not mate with the first one to show interest.

Even though the corridor was mostly deserted they ran into a few alphas on the way and Jensen had a hard time not tensing up each time he could smell one, but none of them affected him any more than other omegas or betas did.

"We share this class," Daniel said, giving Jensen a smile as he rapped his knuckles against the door before pushing it open. "Mr. Padalecki, I brought you the new student."

Jensen took a step inside the room and his knees almost gave way beneath him as a heady scent filled his senses. Looking up he saw the teacher turn around and a sharp gasp was the only sound Jensen could hear above the sound of his own beating heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of the people around him, students who were all looking at him but none of that mattered, not when the teacher was moving towards him, long steps that took him to Jensen in just a few seconds and then Jensen found himself lifted up and slammed against the wall beside the door. He barely had time to gasp for air before a mouth slotted over his and everything went white.

-¤-  
-¤-

The sweet taste of the boy exploded on Jared's tongue and his hands were moving before he could think about it, tugging at clothes that were nothing but in the way. He knew who the boy was, had seen his name and pictures in the files that the principal had shown him but nothing had prepared him for meeting Jensen.

Jensen wasn't the first omega Jared had been with, but while the other times had been fantastic, they all faded away with one first kiss. Jensen was arching up against him, legs wrapping around his waist and Jared groaned when he felt how hard the boy already was. Being someone's first, and there was no doubt in his mind of that, was overwhelming, Jensen's scent getting stronger and stronger by the second. The young omega clearly had no idea how to control himself, not like the older omegas Jared had been with before, short flings that they had mutually cut off before a mating could happen. With Jensen though, Jared was sure that he would want a mating if he could only get to know the boy. Pleasure exploded through him as he got Jensen's shirt off, letting it fall to the ground and he groaned at the first feel of silken, warm skin under the tips of his fingers.

"God," Jensen moaned softly and hearing the boy's voice was enough to clear Jared's mind for a moment, long enough to pull back for a few seconds.

"I'm Jared," he introduced himself even as he pushed one hand down the back of Jensen's jeans, hand cupping the boy's ass.

"Jensen," the boy answered and it was all they needed, both of them already too far gone to say anything else before Jensen tugged at Jared's shirt.

Somewhere behind him could hear the mumbles of the class but they didn't really register with him, not until he heard a small, shuffling sound that was much too close and Jared tore his lips from Jensen and growled at the young alpha that had dared to venture too close. There was no way he would let anyone lay a finger on the boy beneath him.

"But he smells so good," the boy said, stumbling back.

Jared knew just how good Jensen smelled, every cell in his body was already hardwired to that scent but the very thought of anyone else getting off on that smell was enough to make him see red.

"Get out," he managed to get out before he leaned back in to claim Jensen's mouth.

He knew that it didn't really matter, even if the students got outside, each classroom had windows both to the schoolyard outside and one big window towards the corridor but it still made him relax some when his students scrambled to get out. With Jensen still wrapped around him, soft lips against his, he managed to get them to the desk where he laid Jensen down, ignoring the soft whine as he broke contact. When Jensen looked up at him his eyes were almost black and Jared was sure there wasn't much of rational thought there, too much need clouding the boy's mind and Jared swore to himself that he would make this good.

There was no way to stop the hormones rushing through the both of them and denying that instinct would be painful, even dangerous, to the young omega, something that Jared wouldn't let happen even if he was able to give Jensen up. He couldn't care about the people he caught in the corner of his eye, people just outside the pane of the window and he knew that there were more than just his students there, that what had happened between him and Jensen had already spread like wildfire through the school.

"I wish I could..." he said even as he pulled at his shirt, nearly strangling himself with the tie before he managed to get it off.

Jensen was fumbling with his belt and Jared was unable to tear his eyes off the boy as more and more skin was revealed but he hated the fact that anyone besides him could see it, could see how damn gorgeous Jensen was. A flush stained his cheeks red, continuing down his chest and it made all of his freckles stand out even more, asking for Jared to play connect-the-dots with his tongue and someday he would. Someday when he wasn't burning up with the need to be _inside_ Jensen.

"Please," Jensen pleaded, pushing his school uniform slacks down over slender hips. "Need..."

Jared could tell just what he needed, what they both needed, as his nostrils filled with the sweet scent of Jensen's slick, the boy wetter than anything he had felt before and Jared hissed when he felt the drag of his own pants against his cock. There was no way he could bother with getting the rest of his clothes off, the shirt hanging unbuttoned and his slacks only pushed down far enough to free his aching cock. Shifting on the desk he made sure to put them both in a position that made his body shield Jensen's from view.

"Fuck, you smell so good," Jared groaned even as he placed himself between Jensen's spread legs.

Jensen parted his legs further and when Jared aligned himself with Jensen's hole, he felt the boy wrap surprisingly strong legs around his waist. It startled him for a moment, to feel the strength of Jensen pressed against him and he realized that while Jensen was still a boy, he was inching towards manhood and he would be tall and strong for an omega. He would be the perfect omega for Jared.

With those thoughts still swirling in his mind he pushed the head of his cock against Jensen's hole, feeling the slick against his skin and he couldn't hold back a guttural moan as he felt Jensen' body open up to let him inside.

"Oh..." Jensen panted. "Oh...oh... _fuck_."

Sliding inside Jensen was unlike anything Jared had ever felt before and he leaned in, blanketing Jensen's body with his own and covered the boy's mouth with his lips. Feeling Jensen tight around him and the sweet taste of of him on his tongue had Jared moaning, a rumbling sound that sent shivers through his body and down to his dick.

"Deeper," Jensen demanded, legs squeezing Jared's waist tighter.

There was no way for Jared to deny him, not when being inside Jensen was the best thing he had ever felt. With one hard snap of his hips Jared buried himself in the tight heat of Jensen's body, gasping when he felt his balls press against the swell of the boy's ass. He wanted to take it slow, wanted to revel in the feel of Jensen around him but they were both too far gone for that and Jared pulled back, barely waiting a second before he slammed all the way inside again. The motion had Jensen arching his back, hands sliding over the smooth surface of the desk, trying to find something to hold on to before his hands came up to grip Jared's shoulders, tugging him even closer.

There was nothing soft about the way their bodies moved, hips slamming together hard enough to bruise and Jared _needed_ to be inside Jensen in a way he had never needed anything before. He fucked into the boy with hard thrusts, making the both of them cry out, sounds breathed into each other's mouths as they kissed almost frantically. He could feel Jensen's slick leak out, trickling down his balls and he could barely believe how wet this omega was, so very wet and no matter how you looked at it, in a way it was all for Jared.

"God," Jensen mumbled against Jared's lips. "Didn't know...never knew it would be....god...not like this..."

His voice was rough with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and he rocked back down on Jared's cock, circling his hips in a way that had Jared's knot wanting to pop. With a firm grip on Jensen's hips he held the boy in place, keeping him still as Jared ground into him and they both cried out as Jared's knot pushed inside, spreading Jensen wider than he could ever have been before. Jensen's body was made for it, inner walls fluttering around Jared's knot but Jared was still worrying he might hurt the boy, considering how very tight he was. That didn't seem to be the fact though, not when Jensen was pleading for more in between heated kisses

"Yeah, just like....oh... Fuck. Yes. Jared...Jared, so good. Need you more."

Jared groaned and he couldn't hold back any longer, his cock pulsing inside Jensen as he started to fill the young omega, spurts of hot come around his cock and Jared once more claimed Jensen's mouth in a rough kiss. He was just about to raise his hand to Jensen's dick, to make the omega fall apart for him but before he could fully realize that thought, Jensen cried out in pleasure. Slick bursts of come painted both their bellies and Jared moaned when he felt Jensen squeeze down even tighter around him, dragging his orgasm out until Jared was sure he saw stars as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, yes," Jensen practically chanted, clinging to Jared.

With Jensen wrapped around him, Jared had no way to deal with all the things that needed to be dealt with, the fact that he just fucked his own student being high on that list, but Jared couldn't really care. It was still too good, his cock pulsing come deep inside Jensen's body, and he didn't want to deal with anything besides the omega trapped beneath him. Jensen was breathing soft puffs of air against Jared's neck as the two of them slowly came down from their high.

"I can't...believe we...did that..." the boy gasped out, finger tangled in Jared's hair.

"I guess we're a match," Jared said, even though as much was already obvious.

Jensen just blinked up at him, eyes wide but unfocused and he could only imagine all the thoughts going through the boy's head in that moment. No matter what had just happened, or how many people had seen it, in the end the choice would be Jensen's. One coupling didn't constitute a mating but for some reason, Jared wanted there to be more than just this once. He wanted to get to know this boy whose breathing was slowly calming back down. Jared leaned in and pulled in a deep breath of Jensen's warm scent, reveling in the scent all around him as well as the feel of Jensen's ass still slowly clenching and unclenching around his knot.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen felt almost dizzy with the overwhelming pleasure still in his system, Jared's knot a constant pressure against his prostate and no omega classes in the world could have prepared him for this. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of what it would be like, to be so intimately connected to another person, but he had never thought of just how it would feel to actually be stuck to someone else, bodies locked together with no way for them to speed things up.

It was only when Jensen looked over Jared's shoulder towards the big windows that he realized just how many people were watching them, students pushing against the window and that was enough to wipe away the pleasure.

"They're watching," Jensen mumbled, hearing tears in the broken sound of his own voice.

"I'm sorry," Jared said, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen's temple. "I can't...I would get them away if I could, I promise. I hate them seeing you like this..."

There was a lot of protectiveness in the words, enough to make Jensen bristle with it and suddenly he wanted to get away. He tried to squirm away from Jared but all that happened was that Jared's knot tugged at his rim, making them both gasp.

"Shit, stay still," Jared hissed.

"You don't need to protect me," Jensen started to say but before he could get further, and before Jared had time to respond, they heard voice call out outside the classroom and when Jensen glanced outside he saw the principal and two people he guessed were other teachers usher the students away to give Jared and Jensen the illusion of privacy.

"Guess I'll be _that_ omega now," Jensen sighed.

"It doesn't have to be that bad," Jared tried to soothe him and Jensen hid his face against Jared's neck.

Jensen thought it would be just that bad; he knew how his old school had looked at the omegas that had been part of a public mating, something like that would be a hard stain to get out and he couldn't imagine it being better considering he had been knotted by his would-be teacher. It wasn't the life he had meant for himself, even though it was something that had always been likely.

"This..." Jensen started but just then Jared pulled back, his knot coming free.

Pleasure crashed through Jensen, almost as intense as his previous release and he sobbed out as another orgasm left him trembling, all the emotions too much for him to really take in. He felt Jared's hands move over his skin, stroking soothingly but neither the touch nor the words he mumbled really reached Jensen for several long minutes.

"Jensen?"

He knew that Jared must have said his name several times before he really caught it and when he did, Jensen scrambled to get up, wincing as he realized how sore his ass felt. It was a stinging burn, a too-vivid reminder of what had just happened and Jensen couldn't deal, he just couldn't.

"Get me out, I can't....I just... I can't...."

The words were barely more than a mumble but Jared stepped back, giving Jensen room to grab his clothes and frantically pull them on. From the corner of his eyes he could see the Jared get dressed as well, caramel toned skin disappearing under a now wrinkled shirt but Jensen refused to think of the moment of hesitation before he was moving towards the door.

"Jensen, we need to talk," Jared called out behind him but Jensen just shook his head.

He knew that they should talk, but he wasn't ready, all he wanted was to get back home where no one would look at him and where he could really take in what had just happened.

"I can drive you," Jared offered.

"I got a car," Jensen said quickly and he refused to turn around towards his teacher.

If he turned back, if he allowed himself to watch Jared and take in his scent, Jensen knew that he wouldn't be able to walk out the door and in that moment he needed to do just that. He might be old for his first match, but he wasn't ready for it. Far from it, and that was why he walked out the classroom door, ignoring the students standing at the far end of the corridor, pointing and whispering to each other.

-¤-

"Jensen, what are you doing home already?"

Jensen froze in his steps, standing just inside the front door and he squeezed his eyes shut. In his own eagerness to get home he had forgotten that his father would be there and he would be asked all the questions he wasn't really prepared to to answer.

"Dad," Jensen answered, letting his school bag drop down on the floor with a heavy thud.

Alan Ackles came out from the kitchen, a frown on his face as he took in Jensen's slumped figure and Jensen could see the very moment the he took in a deep breath and the realization hit. Even as a beta, Jensen knew that his parent could smell it in him, the vestiges of the sudden heat still lingering on his skin and he knew that he must smell of Jared Padalecki as well.

"You found a match," his father said and it as a statement, not a question.

"A teacher," Jensen answered, unable to hold his father's gaze and he pushed past him, heading towards his room.

It was a point in his father's favor that he didn't say anything else but Jensen knew all the questions would come later. There was no chance that his father wouldn't want to know what happened and furthermore he would want to know what Jensen planned to do about it all. The only problem was that Jensen had no idea of what he wanted.

He didn't really think about it was he let his clothes fall to the floor mere seconds after he closed to door to his room behind him. Walking into his small bathroom he froze as he saw himself in the big mirror. There was no doubt that the bruises blossoming on his hips were in the shape of Jared's fingers and the red marks on his neck would be a perfect match for Jared's mouth. Jensen winced at the obvious proof of what had happened and even as he stood there he could feel how wet he was, his own slick combined with Jared's come slowly leaking out of him.

Walking over to the shower he turned the water on so hot he hissed as he stepped beneath the spray, but it didn't really do much to make him feel clean. No matter how much he tried he couldn't really forget how it had felt to lay beneath Jared, the man thrusting into him and even though he didn't want to, the very thought was enough make his cock harden.

"Fuck..." Jensen sighed as his hand fell down to his dick, already too turned on to deny himself.

It was a weird feeling, his body and mind fighting each other but no matter what he thought about what had happened, he was still an omega who had found his first match and Jensen knew that the arousal would linger in his body for days. The water was almost painfully hot, but it still felt so very good against his skin, something to rival the fire in his veins as the pleasure slowly built higher and higher. His hand on his cock felt so good, the slickness of the water easing the way and Jensen leaned back against the wall, the tiles cold against his heated skin.

Even though it was good, it wasn't enough and Jensen pushed his hips forward so that he could get a hand behind himself. When his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his rim he couldn't hold back a moan. Pushing two fingers inside he could feel the slickness of Jared's come and the thought made him groan even as his cock twitched in his grasp.

"Jared..." Jensen breathed out and his mind flashed back to how it had felt with Jared inside him, the man's overwhelming scent surrounding him. "Oh..."

The combined pleasure of his hand stroking his length at the same time as fingers pushed deep inside was enough for his orgasm to almost explode through him. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out and he sagged down on the floor, sitting under the spray as his release washed down the drain.

He didn't get out of the shower until his fingers were pruning and the water was turning cold. He rubbed some heat back into his skin with a soft towel before he slowly got dressed in worn old sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. Every movement made his ass ache, making it impossible for him to push aside all the thoughts he wasn't really prepared to tackle just quite yet. But he knew there was no way for him to avoid it any longer, not with his father waiting downstairs.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared swore he could still feel the scent of Jensen on his skin, a sweetness that made his cock heavy between his legs. If only it could have been as easy as that but Jared knew that finding a match wasn't the same thing as finding a mate. It was all up to Jensen now, and as much as Jared had longed for a match he wondered what the odds were of him really being able to court someone as young as Jensen and coming out the victor.

Pushing those thoughts aside Jared forced himself gather up his things and walk out the door. Every part of him was longing to get back to school, something he had never felt before but he needed to see Jensen again. If the boy was even at school: he had been missing for the remainder of the previous week and Jared had forced himself to not go in search of him, instead allowing Jensen the time he needed. But with a new week, maybe the boy would be back.

It was only a ten minute drive to the school and Jared spent the entire time with his fingers drumming a nervous rhythm against the steering wheel and by the time he turned into the parking lot he had to sit still in the car for a moment to calm himself down before he grabbed his bag and made his way inside.

Just as the previous week the halls went silent as he walked in and Jared could feel the eyes on him as well as hear the low murmurs that rose up behind him. He knew there would be gossip: nothing like a public match to make people talk and even more so when it was between a teacher and a student.

"Mr. Padalecki, a word please."

Principal Beaver was standing in the door to his office, motioning for Jared to join him. The two closed the door behind them and Jared relaxed slightly as he sat down in the chair across from Beaver's desk.

"Jensen is back today," the principal said, getting straight to the point.

Jared breathed out a sigh of relief, he didn't really know if he would have been able to handle Jensen staying away much longer but the following words made all his relief fade away.

"He's requested to not be in any of your classes."

Those words were enough to make all of Jared's hopes for the day come crashing down because he knew what that meant; Jensen had no plans for a mating, not if he was avoiding Jared. He shouldn't be surprised but he was: he had really hoped that Jensen had felt what Jared had felt the very moment they met.

"Did...he say anything else?" Jared asked, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"I'm sorry, Jared," Beaver said as he sat down behind the desk. "You knew this could happen, it's why so very few of the matches with big age difference do...mate."

It was true and they both knew it and it had become even rarer with omegas gaining more freedom and more rights, more of them choosing not to mate with their first match, instead opting to chose someone that wasn't a match, working hard to get a bond forming where nature hadn't planned for one to be.

"I have a request," Jared said, pushing himself up to standing.

"I figured as much," principal Beaver said and there was a small smile on his lips, reminding Jared that they were in fact friends as well as colleagues.

"I ask your permission to court Jensen," Jared said, knowing full well how he wanted this to play out.

"I always knew this was a possibility from the day I hired you," Beaver nodded. "It's all up to Jensen but you have my permission, although, please try and keep it down. This is a school and I expect for you to do your job, as well as let him do his."

"Yes, sir," Jared said with a nod.

He knew he wouldn't have much of a chance but a small one was all he needed and he planned to make the most of it. There was a smile on his lips as he made his way to his classroom but he froze just outside of the door when the sweetest of scents hit him. Jensen had been there and it couldn't have been long since he left, not with the scent still lingering in the air and Jared let himself breathe it in for a few moments before he made his way inside.

-¤-

Jensen was beautiful, that much he had known from the very first second but there was something else there as well. A grace that Jared had never seen before, not even in the few other omegas he had met and Jared couldn't pull his eyes off the boy. He knew it was a bit creepy of him to stand at the window watching Jensen out in the yard below but it was the closest he had gotten to the boy in over a week. There was no chance for him to court the boy when Jensen wouldn't let him near, always disappearing whenever Jared tried to get closer to him. But that wasn't what was getting to Jared; no, what got to him was the young alpha that was leaning against the table at which Jensen was sitting.

He could see the way the alpha, barely old enough to have a knot, leaned forward, angling his body toward Jensen and there was no doubt what he was after. Jared didn't realize he had been clenching his hands into fists until the sharp sting of his own nails dug into the palm of his hands. His inner alpha was roaring in protest, every part of him screaming for him to get down there and pull the younger alpha away from _his_ omega but no matter how possessive he was he knew that he had to keep it back. He might have the school's acceptance in courting Jensen, and a phone call had ensured that Jensen's father wouldn't stand in the way either but as Jensen's father had firmly told him, it would all be up to Jensen.

"Damn," Jared mumbled under his breath and he forced himself to turn away from the sight outside.

With a sigh he walked out of the classroom, glad that he didn't have more classes that day, but he was still hesitant to walk across the schoolyard knowing that he had to walk past Jensen and his new-found friend to get to his car. The moment he stepped outside he could smell Jensen, nothing more than a soft whisper in the air but still enough to make Jared's cock throb with want but he pushed that thought aside. Jensen might smell like each and every one of Jared's wet dreams come true, but he knew there was no chance for him to win Jensen if he let his knot get the better of him.

The one thing that made him feel better was the way Jensen's head rose and the boy looked over to where Jared was coming out of the school. He was clearly aware that Jared was there. Beside Jensen, the other boy turned to see where Jensen was looking and the inviting smile turned into a snarl as he moved to put himself between Jared and Jensen. A small glimmer of hope lit up inside Jared when he saw Jensen's brow crease into a frown at the gesture. Jared forced himself to keep on walking, following the path as it passed beside the table and at that close distance, Jensen's scent was almost overwhelming.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him away," the young alpha whose name Jared couldn't remember mumbled, making Jared's hands clenched into fists.

"Excuse me?" Jensen asked, his voice low and precise but Jared could hear the sharp edge to it.

"Just because he fucked you in front of everyone doesn't mean you'll have to let him…" the young alpha started and it was too much for Jared to take without reacting.

The growl was loud enough for anyone in the to hear and Jared could see students turning around to look at them. He hadn't meant to let the sound out, but he couldn't stand the young alpha treating Jensen like that, the typical way for an alpha to treat an omega and Jensen was better than that.

"Danny, Jared," Jensen snapped. "Stop it!"

Jared took a step back but the kid - Danny - growled and pushed Jensen back hard enough for the young omega to stumble and land on his ass on the ground. It was one thing letting Jensen be, but there was no way Jared would let anyone hurt his, _his_ , omega. He was moving before he could think about it, pushing Danny aside and reaching down to help Jensen up.

"I can take care of myself," Jensen muttered but he still let Jared get him to his feet. "Both of you need to back the fuck off. I might be omega but that doesn't mean I'll let some knot-headed alpha decide for me."

"Jensen," Jared said but before he could get further, Danny turned around to face Jensen.

"You uppity little omega," he snarled. "I was prepared to take you on, see if we could actually mate even though you went ass up for a teacher because you're hot, and I thought it could be worth it to try and form a bond with you. But fuck it, you’re not worth it."

Jared could see the color drain from Jensen's face at each word the boy spoke and if he wasn't a teacher he would have had the other alpha down on the ground, his hand around the kid's neck. Instead he forced himself to stand his ground and watch as Danny spun around and walked away, leaving Jared and Jensen standing in a circle of students, all eager to see what would happen next.

"Of course," Jensen muttered, brushing dust from his pants but not looking up at Jared.

"I'll...leave you alone then," Jared said, unable to hide his sigh when he realized how strong-willed the young omega was. There was no way Jared would be able to convince Jensen to give him a chance.

A part of him had hoped for Jensen to stop him but no call came, no small hand on his arm to bring him back. When Jared reached his car he allowed himself to look back over his shoulder but Jensen was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was time to actually find someone to build a mating bond with because obviously believing in finding a match and having that match want the same thing as he did, wasn't working.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen stared up at the house in front of him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while his fingers played with the hem of his t-shirt. Even from where he was standing he could smell Jared, the scent of him luring Jensen in and he had to shake his head to clear his mind. He couldn't really believe that someone like Jared had walked away from him; he had expected Jared to lay down a claim on him. Omegas choice or not, alphas used to make their wishes very clear to the extreme.

But not Jared.

Jared would rather walk away when he thought Jensen didn't want him and that in itself was more than Jensen would ever have expected. Maybe bonding with someone like Jared wouldn't be so bad after all. Teacher or not, Jensen couldn't deny that there was something about Jared that pulled him in. Something beyond the scent itself and he didn't care that it was his first match. He pulled in a deep breath and moved forward, climbing the steps up to the front door and he pressed the doorbell before he could stop to second guess himself.

"Just one moment," he heard Jared call out from somewhere inside the house and he listened to footsteps drawing closer.

He could scent it as well, could imagine Jared coming closer from the warm scent surrounding him and then the door opened and he was standing face to face with his teacher.

"Jensen?" Jared said, taking a step back.

"Hey," Jensen said quietly. "Look, can I come in?"

Standing on Jared's front porch wasn't really where he wanted to have the discussion he knew they needed to have. Jared hesitated and Jensen understood it even though it stung. Jared must have drawn his own conclusions about Danny's little alpha display in the schoolyard.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Jared said slowly. "I'm trying to do the right thing here, Jensen, but your scent…"

"Please?" Jensen asked and when he took a step forward Jared held the door open and let Jensen come inside.

Walking into Jared's house was overwhelming to say the least, the scent of alpha heavy in the air and Jensen breathed in deeply as he walked in. When he reached the middle of the living room he spun around to face Jared. The alpha had closed the door but he was lingering in the doorway to the living room, not coming closer even though Jensen could see the flare of his nostrils as he breathed in Jensen's scent.

"Why are you here, Jensen?" Jared asked.

"You walked away," Jensen said even though he knew that wouldn't be explanation enough.

"I can take a hint when I'm not wanted," Jared answered stiffly. "It's your choice after all, I refuse to be one of the alphas that tell omegas what they should be doing."

"That's why I'm here," Jensen said and he dared to walk closer to the alpha. _His_ alpha.

Jared stepped forward as well until they were close enough that Jensen could feel the heat of Jared's body bridge the distance between them.

"You're willing to give us a chance?" Jared asked, one hand hovering in the air between them.

"I shouldn't want to," Jensen said even as he reached up to tangle his fingers with Jared's. "This isn't what modern omegas should want, bonding with their first match. But...you're not like most alphas."

"And baby, you're not like most omegas," Jared answered, pulling Jensen in close.

There was a lot still left to discuss, a sea of _how_ s and _when_ s but it faded away and became unimportant when Jared's mouth covered his and Jensen's whole body was lit up with the same need he had felt when first he set foot in Jared's classroom.

"I think I need to take you out on a date," Jared said when he pulled back, smiling down at Jensen.

"What, now?" Jensen asked before he could stop himself.

He was already hard from Jared's very presence and he really didn't want to deal with that while sitting at some fancy restaurant with people watching them and he already knew that when he and Jared walked out together, the entire town would be watching.

"No," Jared laughed. "Now I'm taking you to bed because while I plan to be good and court you as good as I possibly can, right now I want you in my bed."

Some things never changed, and an alpha's need for his omega was one of those things. Luckily, that need went both ways.

-¤-


End file.
